parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot/Thomas (Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast * Crash Bandicoot as Thomas - (Both the main heros) * Crunch Bandicoot as Edward - (Both stepfather figures to Crash Bandicoot and Thomas) * Papu Papu as Henry - (Both, big, strong, and clumsy) * Tiny Tiger as Gordon - (Both big, strong, and powerful) * Dingodile as James - (Both vain) * Polar as Percy - (Both have the letter 'P' at the beginning) * Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot as Toby - (Both have the letter 'T' at the beginning) * Ebenezer Von Clutch as Duck - (Both wear green and western) * Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips as Donald and Douglas - (all of them are twins) * Pura as Oliver - (Both western) * Carbon Crash as Toad * Dr. Neo Cortex as Diesel - (Both the main villains) * Dr. Nitrus Brio as Smudger - (Both wear green and evil) * Coco Bandicoot as Emily - (Both the main females) * Dr. N Gin and Penta Penguin as Bill and Ben * Krunk as BoCo * Nina Cortex as Mavis - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) * The Sorceress (Spyro) as Daisy - (Both big, strong, and wear green) * Spyro (Spyro) as Bertie - (Both great friends to Crash Bandicoot and Thomas) * Rilla Roo as Bulgy - (Rilla Roo is a real villain in Crash Bash) * The Elementals as The Horrid Lorries and The Spiteful Breakvan * Toadsworth (Mario) as Trevor * Rayman (Rayman) as Terence * The Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Enemies as Troublesome Trucks * Ami and Megumi as Annie and Clarable * Elora (Spyro) as Henrietta * Dr. Neo Cortex's Hoovering Balloon as Harold - (Both fly in the air) * Zem and Zam as Skarloey and Rheneas * Baby T as Peter Sam - (Both small and wear green) * Sgt. James Byrd (Spyro) as Sir Handel - (Both wear blue) * Sparx (Spyro) as Rusty * Agent 9 (Spyro) as Duncan - (Both stubborn) * Professor (Spyro) as Duke - (Both old) * Nitrous Oxide as George - (Both wear green and evil) * Willie Wumpa Cheeks as S.C.Ruffey * Bowser Koopa (Mario) as D261 * Bimbette (Rayman) as Caroline * Zoe (Spyro) as Lady * Komodo Bros. as Arry and Bert - (all of them are twins) * Madame Amberly as Elizabeth * Moneybags (Spyro) as Arthur * Hunter (Spyro) as Harvey - (Both have the letter 'H' at the beginning) * Cleetus (Spyro) as Murdoch - (Both strong and powerful) * Jojo (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Cranky * Ember (Spyro) as Rosie - (Both wear pink) * Dr. Nefarious Tropy as Spencer - (Spencer is a villain in HOTR) * Pasadena Opossum as Molly - (Both wonderful) * Luigi (from Mario) as Salty * Mario (from Mario) as Fiery Flynn * Clark (from Rayman) as Hiro * Liz as Flora * Koala Kong as Hector - (Both strong and horrid) * Bentley (Spyro) as Rocky - (Both strong) * Rusty Walrus as Diesel 10 - (Both strong, evil, and chases Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) * Crush and Gulp (Spyro) as Splatter and Dodge * Commissioner Gordon (Justice League) as Sir Topham Hatt * Aladdin (Aladdin) as Mr. Percival * Kevin (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as The Barber * Red Guy (from Cow and Chicken) as The Angry Policeman * Hades (from Hercules) as Jeremiah Jobling (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Voice Cast * 6 Season 1 Episodes, Narrated By Ringo Starr in the USA. * 7 Season 2 Episodes, Narrated By Ringo Starr (4 Episodes) and George Carlin (3 Episodes) in the USA. * 2 Season 3 Episodes, Narrated By George Carlin in the USA. * 1 Season 4 Episode, Narrated By George Carlin in the USA. * 3 Season 5 Episodes, Narrated By Alec Baldwin in the USA. * 1 Season 6 Episode, Narrated By Alec Baldwin in the USA. * 1 Season 7 Episode, Narrated By Michael Brandon in the USA. * 1 Season 8 Episode, Narrated By Michael Brandon in the USA. * 2 Season 10 Episodes, Narrated By Michael Brandon in the USA. * 1 Season 12 Episode, Narrated By Michael Brandon in the USA. * 1 Season 15 Episode, Narrated By Michael Brandon in the USA. Scenes * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 1 - Intro and Crash Bandicoot gets Tricked * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 2 - Crunch Bandicoot Helps Out * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 3 - Polar and the Carnival * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 4 - Jojo Bugs * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 5 - Ember's Carnival Special * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 6 - Crash Bandicoot and the Circus * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 7 - Papu Papu's Special Medicine * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 8 - Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 9 - Trouble for Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 10 - The Flying Tribesman Kipper * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 11 - Better View for Tiny Tiger * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 12 - Crash Bandicoot and the Missing Christmas Tree * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 13 - Fiery Mario * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 14 - Papu Papu and the Elephant * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 15 - Crash Bandicoot, Polar, and the Tikimon * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 16 - Crash Bandicoot, Polar, and Uglette * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 17 - Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot and the Windmill * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 18 - Old Iron * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 19 - Crash Bandicoot and Spyro's Great Race * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 20 - Double Trouble * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 21 - A New Friend for Crash Bandicoot * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 22 - A Close Shave for Ebenezer Von Clutch * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 23 - Polar's Ghostly Trick * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 24 - Crunch Bandicoot, Toadsworth, and the Really Useful Party * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 25 - It's Only Snow * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 26 - Crash Bandicoot and Zem's Day Out * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 27 - Crash Bandicoot, We Love You * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 28 - The Whistle Sing Along Song * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 29 - Accidents Will Happen Like That * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 30 - Commissioner Gordon * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 31 - Polar's Seaside Trip * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 32 - Dr. Neo Cortex's Hovering Balloon * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 33 - Stew's Duck * [[Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 34 - Come for the Ride * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 35 - It's Great To Be A Universal Character * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 36 - He's A Really Useful Universal Character * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 37 - N Sanity Island's Song * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 38 - N Sanity Island's Pathway Railway Song * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 39 - Down By The Docks * Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 40 - The Snow Song and Ending Other Films * Crash Bandicoot and the Magic Trackway's Railroad * Calling All Bandicoots * The Great Discovery (Crash Bandicoot version) * Hero of the Trackway Rails * Misty Dragon World Resuce * Days of the Villains (Crash Bandicoot version) * Blue Universal Mystery * King of the Trackway's Railroad * Tale of the Brave (Crash Bandicoot version) * The Adventure Begins (Crash Bandicoot version) * Wumpa Island's Legend of the Lost Treasure * The Great Race (Crash Bandicoot version) Gallery Crash Bandicoot.png|Crash Bandicoot as Thomas Crunch Bandicoot.png|Crunch Bandicoot as Edward Papu Papu Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Papu Papu as Henry Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Tiny Tiger.png|Tiny Tiger as Gordon Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Dingodile.png|Dingodile as James Polar Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Polar as Percy Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Fake Crash Bandicoot.png|Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot as Toby The Crash Tag Team Racing Ebenezer Von Clutch.png|Ebenezer Von Clutch as Duck Stew and Chick.jpg|Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips as Donald and Douglas Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Pura.png|Pura as Oliver Mr_Carbon_Crash.png|Carbon Crash as Toad NeoCortexN. SaneTrilogy.png|Dr. Neo Cortex as Diesel Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Nitrus Brio.png|Dr. Nitrus Brio as Smudger Mrs Coco Bandicoot (with a glove on her hand, a black watch around her arm's wrist, and a blue bagpack).png|Coco Bandicoot as Emily Mr Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back Doctor N. Gin Promo.png|Dr. N Gin Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Penta Penguin.png|and Penta Penguin as Bill and Ben Nitro_Kart_Krunk.png|Krunk as BoCo Ninaangry.png|Nina Cortex as Mavis The Sorceress.png|The Sorceress as Daisy Spyro 005666.jpg|Spyro as Bertie Rilla Roo Crash Bash Cutscenes.png|Rilla Roo as Bulgy The Elementals.jpg|The Elementals as The Horrid Lorries and The Spiteful Breakvan Toadsworth Brawl.png|Toadsworth as Trevor Rayman (Rayman 3).jpeg|Rayman as Terence Mr-crash-and-some-of-the-memorable-baddies-of-the-series.jpg|The Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Enemies as Troublesome Trucks Mrs_Ami_Bandicoot_Crash_Team_Racing.png|Ami The Crash Team Racing Megumi Bandicoot.png|and Megumi as Annie and Clarabel The_Crash_Twinsanity_Airship.png|Dr. Neo Cortex's Hoovering Balloon as Harold Zam and Zem.jpg|Zem and Zam as Skarloey and Rheneas Mr_Baby_T_Art_N._Sane.png|Baby T as Peter Sam SgtByrd.jpg|Sgt. James Byrd as Sir Handel Sparx.png|Sparx as Rusty Mr Agent9 bondpose.jpg|Agent 9 as Duncan Spyro Professor.jpg|Professor as Duke Nitros_oxide_crash_twinsanity.png|Nitrous Oxide as George WillieWumpaCheeksCTTR.png|Willie Wumpa Cheeks as S.C.Ruffey 450px-BowserNSMBWii.png|Bowser Koopa as D261 GloboxDaughter.png|Bimbette as Caroline Zoe.jpg|Zoe as Lady Komodo_Brothers_(Crash_Bandicoot_N_Sane_Trilogy).png|Komodo Bros. as Arry and Bert Moneybags-0.jpg|Moneybags as Arthur Hunter ice.jpg|Hunter as Harvey Gallery0020.jpg|Cleetus as Murdoch Jojo-rocket-robot-on-wheels.jpg|Jojo as Cranky MrsEmber2.png|Ember as Rosie Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Nefarious Tropy.png|Dr. Nefarious Tropy as Spencer PasadenaOpossum.png|Pasadena Opossum as Molly Luigi.png|Luigi as Salty Mario-0.png|Mario as Flynn 320px-Clark.png|Clark as Hiro Liz.png|Liz as Flora Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Koala Kong.png|Koala Kong as Hector The-494px-Bentley.png|Bentley as Rocky Mr Crash Twinsanity Rusty Walrus.png|Rusty Walrus as Diesel 10 Ripto, Gulp and Crush-1-.jpg|Crush and Gulp as Splatter and Dodge Mr Commissioner gordon.jpg|Commissioner Gordon as Sir Topham Hatt Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin as Mr. Percival KevinEEnE.jpg|Kevin as The Barber Red Guy 321-1-.gif|Red Guy as The Angry Policeman Hades DIsney's Hercules.jpg|Hades as Jeremiah Jobling Category:Daniel Pineda